


Three Bell Chimes

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy, M/M, Turns out ok, alternative universe, lots kissing, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: Robert gave her a forced smile before looking down to his side. He lifted his hand to trace the key mark going down the side of the car. “Did I tell you about the time your brother beat the shit out of my car and took off both of my side mirrors and chucked them over a wall?”Liv looked at him as he let one finger side over the mark she had left. His eyes flooded with a memory that she couldn’t find herself. “Did you deserve it?”





	1. There's Still Time to Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story got longer than I intended. However, here we are. First, I want to thank Justine for helping me figure out the different scenarios and then reading through this for me so many times. She is over @BeautifulHusbands. Check out her blog! 
> 
> Song Reference: "Merry Christmas Baby" by The Beach Boys 
> 
> Enjoy!

Liv stood there. Her loose blonde hair whipping in the breeze as pure white snow fell around her. She moved her feet feeling the cold of the pitch-dark night settle into her bones. Far off in the distance, she could hear the Christmas carolers singing ‘O Holy Night,' their angelic voices (minus Jimmy and Bob) carrying in the wind, seemingly dancing among the snow. Looking to her right and then to her left she then focused her brown eyes on the car in front of her or on the lack of noise coming from the boot.

Her mind started to wander as she stood there in the Christmas Eve snow. She could hear one chime ring out in the distance as she thought back to the first time this plan went all wrong. 

_Chime #1: There's Still Time to Make Up_

Liv sat on the hood of Robert’s car as she casually shuffled through the music on her phone.  She could smell pine in the air as people walked by with their freshly cut Christmas trees and wreaths for the season. She waited for the perfect song to come through her headphones to celebrate her job well done.  Right now, inside the backroom of the pub, like in the past, she had put her two favorite idiots into a room. The beer cold. The fish hot. Like she had done before.  The minute the news hit The Mill and her ears from a confused and sad Victoria she knew what she had to do. It was her job to bring together as Charity once joked, _the power couple of the dales_.

She heard the opening strings of a _Beach Boys_ Christmas song come through her earphones. Satisfied with her choice and her work for the day she laid back against the windshield of the car and let herself relax.  It would only be time before they came out of the pub and they could walk home together. Her family would finally be back. She let herself drift back to her return to the village and how everything went wrong.  The long scratch still present on Robert’s car was proof of that time in her life that she wanted to forget.  Why she gave up so easily, she would never…

A loud banging noise vibrated through her thoughts as she sat up suddenly.  Robert was heading towards her, his face unreadable as he approached the car. She pulled down her headphone and rested them around her neck. “What the hell is going on?”

“Nothing. Get off my car Liv.” Robert said back, his voice devoid of any emotion. 

“No. What happened? Where is Aaron?” Liv asked her confusion evident on her face. Robert shrugged in response. Liv turned back towards the pub in time to see Aaron walk out. He had his hands shoved into his coat pockets, his face red with anger.  His blue eyes flash over to Liv and Robert.

“Let’s go!” Aaron yelled across to them giving Robert a look before turning and walking away.  Liv looked at Aaron walk away and back to Robert who was frozen to his spot.  His green eyes watching Aaron walk away. For a second Liv thought she saw unshed tears there, but Robert looked down and opened his car door.

“Better get going,” Robert told her as he got into his car. He slammed the door and started the engine. She could feel the roar under her body.

“No. I’m not going anywhere!” Liv yelled over the engine feeling a panic grow in her body. This wasn’t going the way she wanted at all. She could see Robert staring at her through the glass. She turned her body and stared him down.  After a roaring staring contest, Robert broke contact and turned off his car. He signed before getting back out of the car.

“What happened in there?” Liv asked moving, so her feet dangled off the side of the car. 

Robert shut the door and leaned against the car and stared out onto the village. “Liv, I know your heart is in the right place, but it’s not going to work. We aren’t going to work.” Robert said, his voice dull.

“Did you guys yell? You know that yelling is just what you guys do.” Liv told him trying to get him to smile. 

Robert gave her a forced smile before looking down to his side. He lifted his hand to trace the key mark going down the side of the car. “Did I tell you about the time your brother beat the shit out of my car and took off both of my side mirrors and chucked them over a wall?”

Liv looked at him as he let one finger side over the mark she had left. His eyes flooded with a memory that she couldn’t find herself. “Did you deserve it?”

“Oh yeah. I deserved it. I always deserve it.” Robert said placing his palm against the car before looking back up and at Liv. They stood in silence while Robert absentmindedly rubbed his hand across the scratch.

“I’m…sorry I did that to your car,” Liv said after a while.  Her cheeks burned with the memory of that day or what she could remember. Gabby calls it her lost day, but Liv remembers the worst parts of it. 

“It’s ok. I deserved that too. I hurt you.” Robert said pain as day.  It took Liv back.

“You didn’t hurt me.”

“Yes, I did. I shouldn’t have yelled. I shouldn’t have lied. I don’t like lying to you.” Robert admitted patting the car and placing his hands into his leather jackets pockets. His eyes glazing over.

“You were just keeping up your story! I understand now. I couldn’t have known what was going on then!” Liv tried to explain. She felt another wave of panic as Robert stood up and faced her.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You were telling the truth. I hate her. I hated…I…” Robert stumbled on the word _baby_ as if saying it was the dirtest curse word someone could ever say out loud.  “If I haven’t you wouldn’t have taken that spiked alcohol.”

“That wasn’t your fault! I shouldn’t have been drinking let alone stealing a car. My therapist told me it's just my reaction to feeling out of control of my feelings. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.” Liv exclaimed trying to get Roberts attention.

His eyes snapped awake. Some life growing there. “Liv! You aren't trouble. What I did to you and what I did to them was wrong. You shouldn’t have suffered the consequences of my actions.”

“They deserved it though. What they were doing to you wasn’t right!”

“Doesn’t matter what they were doing. I can only speak for myself. I was wrong.” Robert said sternly.

“Either way you weren’t wrong but whatever makes you happy,” Liv muttered jumping off the car. “What happened in there?” Liv asked pointing towards the pub doors.

“Don’t worry about what happened in there. It’s not going to work out, and that is ok.” Robert told her his eyes glossing over once again. “Now that you are off my car I have to get going.” Robert old her opening the car door and jumping in.

With her heart in her throat, she knocked on the window to get his attention. Robert rolled down the window and gave her a pointed look. “Will we ever talk again?” Liv asked her voice small.

“I will always have your back Liv. You need anything from me, and I will be there. That will never change.” Robert told her as he pulled on something on his finger. “Here. Take this ring for me?” Robert asked her as he handed her his wedding ring through the open window. Shocked, Liv took it. Robert gave her a small smile before rolling up the window. Before Liv knew it, he had driven off and past Aaron who watched the whole exchange from afar. His eyes trained on Roberts car.

Liv looked down at the ring that had never left Roberts finger during the whole ordeal. Before she pocketed it, she noticed a small inscription on the inside. 

_Messed Up Forever – 21/02/2017_


	2. Baby Text Me Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t care. You need to help me get Robert and Aaron back together.” Liv said leaning against the bar in anticipation. She could hear Cain snort in response.  
> “Who made you the Robron matchmaker?” Cain told her as he took a sip of his beer.  
> “Don’t you have a Christmas present to buy for your surprise baby?” Liv shot back. Cain raised one eyebrow as he stared her down. Liv did the same until Cain shrugged and went back to his beer.  
> “Anyway, can you help me?” Liv asked Chas who looked nervously at the determined teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Reference: Text Me Merry Christmas by Straight No Chaser (Featuring Kristin Bell) 
> 
> Enjoy

“I think they killed each other on the ride over.” Sam’s voice rang out in the silence bringing Liv back to the present.  She felt her eyes roll as she turned to look at him.

“They didn’t kill each other! Robert would have started screaming. He is a screamer.” Liv told him with an authoritative tone. 

“How do you know that?” Charity asked as she pulled her wool hat. 

“I lived in the room next to them at the pub. Robert is a screamer.” Liv deadpanned getting a chuckle out of the men in the group. 

“I live next to Chas. So is she!” Charity quipped getting a smack from Chas in response. As the group started to chatter around her, Liv turned her attention back to the quiet boot in front of her. In the distance, another chime rang out louder than the last one. As the group around her laughed, she thought of the second time she tried getting her family back together.

_Chime #2: Baby_ _Text Me Merry Christmas_

A week had gone by, and the village had turned into a winter wonderland. The lights and constant holiday music brightened up the place and the spirits of the people in it.  As people walked casually around admiring the lights with their hot chocolates and presents, a wild tornado of a teenager busted her way through the crowds. Her blonde ponytail whipped around as she ran towards the pub with determination. 

“I need your help!” Liv declared dramatically as she reached the bar inside.  

Chas looked up from the glass she was filling. “No. I will not tell you what Aaron is getting you this year! You will just have to wait like everyone else!” Chas joked as she placed the beer in front of Cain.

“I don’t care. You need to help me get Robert and Aaron back together.” Liv said leaning against the bar in anticipation.  She could hear Cain snort in response.

“Who made you the _Robron_ matchmaker?” Cain told her as he took a sip of his beer.

“Don’t you have a Christmas present to buy for your surprise baby?” Liv shot back. Cain raised one eyebrow as he stared her down. Liv did the same until Cain shrugged and went back to his beer.

“Anyway, can you help me?” Liv asked Chas who looked nervously at the determined teenager.

“You know honey it isn’t up to you to put those two back together. There is more going with them than you or I can understand.” Chas explained as she put away some clean glasses.

“I know that! We need them to get into a room together so they can figure things out in their Robert and Aaron way!” Liv exclaimed getting herself excited. “Last time I just put them in a room with beer and food. Like last time they fought but it didn’t work. I figured out what I did wrong, and I need your help to fix it!”

“What did you do wrong?”

“I didn’t lock them in,” Liv told Chas.

“Liv’s first kidnapping. She is a Dingle.” Marlon muttered as he walked past the two of them holding some empty plates.

“Lock them in? How do I help you with that?” Chas asked resting her elbows on the bar.

“That’s the question to ask in this situation,” Marlon muttered again coming back around with a new set of plates full of food being made by Victoria in the kitchen.

“You have a cellar with a padlock. I figured I could text Robert to come help me at the pub. Then you can text Aaron and ask him to help with getting something out of the cellar. Robert gets here first, and I push him into the cellar. You do the same for Aaron. Slam. Bam. Thank you padlock man.” Liv told Chas. 

Chas blinked a few times before she opened her mouth. “I don’t know…”

“I think it could work.”

Both Liv and Chas looked over towards Cain in surprise.

“I’ve seen Sugden around, and he looks like hell. Aaron isn’t talking to anyone. He just sits there staring at his beer or is hitting something in the scrapyard. They might need some help.” Cain explained to the two staring at him. 

After a few minutes, Liv turned back towards Chas. “What he said. They need a push and no way to walk away from each other.”

Chas let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and placed her palms on the bar before answering. “Fine. Let’s do this. I can’t see Aaron and Robert look so unhappy anymore either. Text Robert and get him here first. Then I’ll text Aaron, and I will throw him down there and padlock the door. We can check on them in an hour.” Chas said spelling out the plan for both Liv and Cain who had moved closer to the two.

“Fine. I’ll send Robert a text to come help me with my math homework.” Liv told her bouncing off to a quiet corner to type out her text.

Chas pulled out her phone to write her text to Aaron. “Robron?” She asked Cain with an amused look in her eye.

Cain shrugged. “I heard Belle call them that once. It stuck.”

Chas smirked as she wrote out her text and waiting for Liv to finish her task. “Sure you did. You heard what happened right?”

Cain looked up from his drink. “With Robert? Moira was telling me about it. It’s rough.”

Chas saw Liv give a signal, so she hit send on her phone. “Yeah. It was downright cruel.”

The three of them, two anxiously, waited for one of them to show up.  After a half an hour Robert walked through the door. Chas gasped at the sight.

“Moira told me about that too,” Cain muttered finishing up his beer and nodding towards the two of them. He got up and walked past Robert noting his appearance. Robert’s blonde hair, normally styled, lay flat against his head and his normal clothes were replaced with a white t-shirt and ripped up jeans that had stains on the bottoms of them. Like he had gone walking through a field and didn’t bother cleaning up. His bright greens were dull and lifeless as she scanned the pub for Liv.

Chas kept her feelings to herself as she called Robert over. He nodded and walked over.  “Liv. Chas. Cain.” Robert acknowledged as he shuffled up to the bar. Liv smiled and motioned for Robert to go to the back with her. As they walked past Chas, Liv gave a quick nod as she led him towards the cellar.

They disappeared, and Chas shared a look with Cain. Before she could open her mouth, Aaron came bouncing into the pub with a toolbox in hand. “Hey. What did you need fixing? You weren’t exactly clear?”

Chas smiled as she pointed towards the back. “There is something in the cellar that needs to be fixed. I’ll show you.” Chas showed him back following the plan set out by her and Liv. After a few moments and a few shouts that got the attention of people in the pub, Chas and Liv reappeared. Chas looking nervous while Liv had a big smile on her face.

“Now we wait.” Liv declared out loud to only herself. 

Cain lifted his empty pint glass towards Chas who moved to refill it. As she leaned in to grab it from him he pulled her close, “This can only end one of two ways.”

“I know. For everyone’s sake let’s hope for the happy one.” Chas told Cain as she pulled away with the glass in hand.  Liv moved around the bar and hopped up onto a chair. She got herself comfortable while she waited a big smile on her face.

An hour had passed in silence. People coming in and going. Chas berating Charity was sitting down on the job. Cain drinking a few more pints before heading out to Moira’s to check on the baby for the night.  Liv sat at the bar her eyes trained on the hallway. Waiting. An hour had passed, and the pub had started to empty out for the night.

Liv could feel her eyes start to feel heavy when she heard it. A loud thump and an angry voice filling the air. Her eyes shot open at what came out of the hallway.

“I’ve had enough for tonight Robert. Don’t follow me.” Aaron angrily said as he burst out from the back. 

Robert shuffled slowly behind him. “Wasn’t planning on it.” He told Aaron his voice level and heavy with sadness. 

Aaron stopped short and looked at him. “I swear to god Robert.” Robert shrugged training his eyes at the pub floor. Aaron sighed before turning his body towards Liv. “You don’t follow me either. I need some time alone.”

Chas, flabbergasted at the scene, watched Aaron leave the pub before turning to Robert. “How did you guys get out of there? It's locked!”

Robert motioned towards the back. “Aaron had a toolbox. He just unscrewed the hinges and opened the door.”

“What happened?” Liv asked panic growing again.

“Don’t worry about it,” Robert said starting to shuffle away. Liv’s mind started to race with reasons to make Robert stay and make Aaron come back to the pub.

Before Robert could get too far, Chas grabbed him by the ear. “Come with me.” She gritted out dragging him towards the backroom.  Liv followed suit and shut the door behind her. The empty room was cold but held so many happy memories for Liv. She missed it there.

Chas let go of Roberts' ear and pushed him farther into the room. “Tell me. What is going on?”

Robert stood there, quiet, looking down at his shoes again. After a few moments of silence, Chas started to open her mouth when “You hate me.”

Chas closed her mouth. Confusion growing over her face. “What are you talking about?”

“You hate me. You have always hated me. You hated me for having an affair with Aaron. You hated me for Katie. You hated me for bringing Rebecca to the village. You hate me.” Robert said his voice steady. His green eyes staring into Chas’s brown.

“Who is Katie?” Liv asked aloud sitting down on the couch. Both didn’t acknowledge her question.

“I forgave you for all of that. You don’t have to apologize for bringing Rebecca to the village. You only did it to save Andy.  You couldn’t have known what would happen.” Chas told him her voice soft.

Robert scoffed. “Sure. I didn’t know what was coming. Of course, I knew. She and I are trouble. A trouble someone should throw out. I’m not needed in a place like this.”

“Oh please. Give me a break Robert. You are free. It’s time to pick yourself back up and get what you want. You want Aaron, right?”

“Yes.”

“I know Aaron wants you. He needs you around. I know he does. You two just need to talk and listen to each other!” Chas told him as she tried to move closer to him. “Is this relationship worth the fight?”

Robert looked up at Chas, his cold eyes faltering a bit before turning cold again.   

“I…Aaron doesn’t need me. He sure as hell shouldn’t want me either. I don’t want me.” Robert said, softy, as he walked past Chas and out the door. Liv sat there in shock while Chas tried to steady her nerves. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms in defiance.

“I guess that is it. It’s all gone. Ruined. It’s all ruined.” Liv let herself say out loud. Her voice catching on the word ‘ruined.' 

Chas snapped her head towards Liv. “Like hell, this is ruined. I’m not letting either one of them let go this easily. We need to come up with another plan. We are going to need some backup.”  

Liv smiled at Chas as she walked towards the kitchen. “Do you want a hot chocolate, love? You might want to hang out here for a while. Aaron might need some time alone.”

Liv nodded a yes before shoving her hands into her jacket pockets her fingers running over the wedding band she couldn’t seem to let go of.

_Messed Up Forever._


	3. Although I Know It’s a Long Road Back. I Promise You. I’ll Be Home for Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron didn’t see it coming. He was walking along back towards The Mill with his David’s Grocery Bag in hand filled with supplies for Christmas Eve dinner he will attempt to cook for him and Liv. He jostled the bag to keep his constant ‘Robert’ thoughts at bay. Finally deciding to think of all the wrapping he needs to finish once he gets Liv into bed. As his mind went over the different wrapping papers, he had left he couldn’t help but remember Robert helping him wrap presents last year. He felt his body warm as his mind wandered to what happened after they were done wrapping the presents.  
> How did you manage to wrap that without me noticing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Mention: I'll Be Home For Christmas by Whitney Houston (One of my favorite versions) 
> 
> *Special Thanks to Justine for helping me out with this chapter* 
> 
> Enjoy!

“They are going to run out of air soon.” Zak’s voice rang out bringing her back to the present. The group of Dingles all gathered closer to the boot listening closely for any noises from inside. As they all stood there in silence, Liv could hear the carolers getting louder and louder.

“JINGLE BELLS. JINGLE BELLS. JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH, WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH HEY!” The carolers sang beautifully as they made their way towards The Mill, The Dingles and the car they all were standing around. 

“OH…JINGLE BELLS. BATMAN SMELLS. ROBIN LAID AN EGG!” Jimmy and Bob's voices rang out as they took over the song making the kids in the choir laugh with glee.

“GOD DAMNIT JIMMY! WHAT DID I SAY?” Nicolas' voice rang out over the two men.

“NICOLA!” Jimmy's voice yelled in response his voice apologetic.

The group made their way up to the car while Jimmy and Bob tried to continue with their version of Jingle Bells.

“Oi! Have they figured it out yet?” Nicola asked as the group joined the Dingles.

“We are just enjoying the snow.” Faith’s voice rang out when none of the Dingles spoke up.  

Nicola gave a blinding smile. “Sure, you guys are. Everyone knows what you are up to. Have they worked it out yet?”

The carolers around her all jumped in then.

_Please tell me they worked it out!_

_I miss them walking around the village!_

_They haven’t even enjoyed the new place. It looks great by the way!_

_They are Robron!_

Cain looked over at Chas with a smile on his face. “Told you!”

Liv felt her face grow hot as the boot stayed silent. Aaron wasn’t demanding to get out. Robert wasn’t kicking and screaming. There was just silence. The third chime rang out suddenly quieting down the large crowd. They all looked around for the source of the noise as Liv moved closer to the boot.

“What could be happening in there?” Liv whispered as she gently placed her gloved hands on top of the car. “What are you two doing?”

_Chime #3: Although I Know It’s a Long Road Back. I Promise You. I’ll Be Home for Christmas._

Aaron didn’t see it coming. He was walking along back towards The Mill with his David’s Grocery Bag in hand filled with supplies for Christmas Eve dinner he will attempt to cook for him and Liv.  He jostled the bag to keep his constant ‘Robert’ thoughts at bay. Finally deciding to think of all the wrapping he needs to finish once he gets Liv into bed.  As his mind went over the different wrapping papers, he had left he couldn’t help but remember Robert helping him wrap presents last year. He felt his body warm as his mind wandered to what happened after they were done wrapping the presents.

_How did you manage to wrap that without me noticing?_

“Aaron!” Cain’s voice broke through as Aaron physically shook away the memories playing like a home movie through his brain.

“Hey! What are you up to?” Aaron asked as Cain got out of the car.  Cain smiled easily as he walked up to Aaron.

“Just heading over to help Chas with something. Want to come along?” Cain asked.

“I have to make dinner for Liv and then finish wrapping presents. I’ll see you guys tomorrow though.” Aaron told him starting to walk away.

“I think you should come with me.” Cain’s voice rang out. His calm, happy demeanor gone in an instant. Aaron turned back around, confusion on his face. 

“Why?” Aaron questioned.

Cain stared at him for a moment before charging up to him. Grabbing him by the jacket, he dragged him towards the back of his car towards the boot.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!” Aaron yelled as Cain picked him up and threw him into the boot. The last thing Aaron saw was Cain’s smug smile before he was plunged into complete darkness.

Cain walked back towards the driver’s side and jumped in. “Alright. Where is the other idiot?” Cain asked Liv who had popped up from her hiding space below the passenger seat.

 She settled in while checking her phone. “He isn’t answering my texts. I know he isn’t at Victoria’s. He isn’t with Diane. Where else could he be?”

“Don’t you have something on your phone to track him?” Cain asked moving the car slowly down the street. Liv stared at her phone for a minute before her face brightened up in recognition.

“I put that app on his phone a million years ago. HA!” Liv squawked out as she hit the button. She waited for the app to load as she looked around. “Aaron dropped dinner! Can we go back for that?”

Cain looked over at her and pressed down on the gas to move away from the left behind food. Liv looked over at him unamused. Her phone signaled her of Roberts location. She looked down, her face puzzled.

“It says his phone is in the quarry.”

“IN the quarry?”

Liv looked up at Cain who pressed down hard on the gas pedal. Worry seeping into the air around the car.  Liv could hear Aaron kicking and screaming as they rushed there and she secretly hoped he would be kicking and screaming at her if they were too late.

As Cain’s car got closer, they could see a lone figure in the distance. Liv felt her heart fall into her stomach as they got closer. Robert was there dressed in nothing but a light t-shirt, jeans and only in his socks sitting at the edge of the quarry looking out. Unmoving. Liv felt her throat constrict as Cain jumped out of the car.  Robert turned his head towards him, but his face didn’t react. He let himself move forward a bit towards the open pit. Liv watched in horror as Robert seemly started to go over the side. She let out a long-terrified scream and closed her eyes. She could hear Aaron really kicking up a storm now.

Silence. That’s all she heard next. Silence. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Cain dragging Robert away from the edge. His face red with anger as Robert let himself be dragged across towards the boot of the car.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Cain bellowed as he popped the boot. Robert didn’t respond his face despondent. Cain forced open the boot and found a confused Aaron. “Move over! You need to warm up your husband and knock some sense into him! I can’t be doing this again next week. Moira is getting worried we are too invested now.” Cain told him as he shoved Robert up against him in the boot, slamming it shut. Liv sat there in complete silence as Cain hopped back into the car. “I’m surprised his phone still works. He threw it all the way down there.”

Meanwhile, Robert laid up against Aaron in the pitch-black darkness of the boot. Aaron could feel the cold radiating off him.  All that played in his mind was Roberts face as Cain put him into the car. It was pale. There were bags under his eyes. He looked alone. Aaron couldn’t stand it any longer. He raised his hands as best he could to start rubbed up and down Roberts' arms.

“What were you doing without a jacket? It’s cold enough to snow out there!” Aaron told moving closer as he tried to warm him up.  Robert didn’t respond. “Robert? Please talk to me. We can’t go on like this.” Aaron quietly said as he started to feel some warmth come back into Roberts' arms. “What were you doing?”

“I wanted to see my mom,” Robert whispered. Aaron felt his heart stop. 

“Don’t even joke about that,” Aaron whispered back slowing his hands down and just holding onto his arms.

“Who said it was a joke?”

Aaron felt his heart slow down at the thought of Robert not being on the earth. In Emmerdale. In his arms. “You promised me till eighty. You promised me that. I don’t see eighty candles on that cake.” He told him in a whisper, and he moved in to hug him close hoping the body heat and his jacket would make Robert warmer. They laid there in silence while Robert slowly curled into Aaron resting his head on Aarons' shoulder.

“I’m a waste of your time,” Robert mumbled into Aaron's shoulder. Aaron held him close to him. 

“You were and aren’t a waste of my time.  I know you aren’t handling everything well and I just wanted to talk to you about it.” Aaron said gently as he felt Robert relax into his touch.

“Everything is destroyed. Gone. All because of one night of fake passion. I should have seen it coming. I deserved all of this.”

“No one deserves to be lied to and have their life thrown upside down Robert. You didn’t deserve to have that baby taken from you like that.” Aaron cooed as he gently rubbed circles into the tops of his arms.

“I did. I did some terrible things to them. I deserved what was coming to me.”

“Two wrongs don’t make a right.”

“I did terrible things to you.”

Aaron slowed. “Is that what you were trying to tell me before? You know that’s not true. Not this time. We both were guilty in that department.”

“I’ve done so many terrible things in my life. More than you. It was time I paid for my sins.”

“Careful. You sound a bit like Emma.” Aaron quietly joked not getting a response.

“I’ve thought about so many moments I wish I handled differently. I could have been a better person.” Robert said pushing his face into Aarons' shoulder. He could feel the tears coming from Roberts' eyes fall onto the top layer of his jacket. 

“You are a good person Robert. You are human. Its ok to be wrong.” Aaron told him moving his head so he could kiss the top of Roberts' head.

“I want to be a better person. Not just for you and Liv but for myself. I lost you two. I can’t lose myself too.”

Aaron felt his breath catch in his throat. “You haven’t lost us.”

“I need help. I need to do something different. I can’t stay this way, Aaron.” Robert sobbed as Aaron pulled him as close as he could to his body. 

“I know. I’ll get you some help. I didn’t know it was this bad. You wouldn’t talk to me that first time Liv threw us into the back room and then you weren’t making sense when she and my mum locked us in the cellar. I get it now. I’ll be here for you. We all will.”

Robert nodded and moved his arms to wrap around Aaron.  Aaron turned slightly, so he was face to face with Robert. Their eyes adjusting the pitch dark of the boot, Aaron being able to just make out Roberts' face.

“You know that moment when you kissed me down in the cellar. I felt it. I felt a warmth in my heart that I haven’t felt for months. Not since July. It scared me.” Robert whispered moving his face closer to Aarons.

Aaron nervously licked his lips. “Why would that scare you?”

“I don’t deserve you,” Robert said plainly sniffling.

Aaron looked into Roberts' eyes before he made the decision. He moved forward and gave Robert a chaste kiss on each of his cheeks where he tasted the salt of tears, his nose and then his lips. Moving back slightly he felt himself smile as he raised his hands to gently grip Roberts' face and he pulled him close deepening the kiss. Robert responded kisses him back enthusiastically.

 Aaron pulled back suddenly. “We deserve each other. Don’t you forget that.” With that, Aaron went back to kissing Robert. Taking advantage of the close space and wandering hands.  Robert moaned into the kiss as he pulled Aaron as close as he possibly could.

“I missed this. I missed you. I love you.” Robert said between kisses.

Aaron felt one tear fall down his cheek. “I love you more.”

They went back to their kissing when they felt a rush of cold air fill the boot. Light too.

“See! They are just snogging each other to death.” Sam commented as he pulled Lydia close to him. Giving a sheepish smile at his joke.

Both Robert and Aaron pulled away to get a better look at the crowd staring down at them.

“Are we today's feature presentation?” Aaron asked, trying to play down the goofy grin on his face.  He looked over at Robert who still looked tired, but the beard burn on his face showed he had a great time in the boot too.

“You are my feature presentation.” Faith purred making Cain and Chas pushed her away from the car.  Their reactions rooted in disgust.

“Are you guys back together?” Liv’s voice rang out off to the side, her eyes wide with anticipation.

“Can we get out of the boot now. My leg is falling asleep.” Aaron asked giving Liv a warning look. Zak and Cain moved to help the two of them out.  Aaron moved quickly to share his jacket with Robert moving his arm around his waist. Aaron carefully lead him towards The Mill with the crowd following them.

Aaron stopped short. “Merry Christmas Eve. See you all tomorrow. Liv?” Aaron yelled out motioning to the door.

“I will go in only if Robert is cooking.” Liv declared pushing her way through the crowd. Before Robert could answer Cain stopped her. In one swift movement, he handed over the left behind bag from earlier.

“Merry Christmas.” Cain gruffly said.

Liv smiled and gave Cain a quick kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for helping me. Merry Christmas!” She grabbed the bag and ran over to Aaron and Robert.

“Well? Are you cooking? I don’t trust him.” Liv asked once she reached them. Aaron looked over at Robert who gave her a weak smile.

“Of course, I will. Come on.” Robert said reaching out to take Liv’s hand. As the crowd in front of The Mill disperse, Liv looked up at the snow-laden sky. She took a deep breath of the cold winter air reveling in the fact that her family was back together. Taped and full of jagged edges but they were back. Her heart felt full and happy. It felt whole.

_Messed up forever indeed._


End file.
